The Fabulous Life of Willis and Others
by SanSushi
Summary: Willis wakes up and realizes he is being robbed...as events take him back to Japan, he is rejoined with the digidestined. While Tk, Kari, and Davis struggle through their last year of high school in their typical lovetriangle, the rest of the digidestined


For all of our (3) fans out there (one of which is a san sushi member), we have been on a two year hiatus in which we actually have had lives. As we face REAL LIFE dilemmas such as high school and college, we have decided we do indeed favor the unrealistic fantasy worlds of anime. Thus we will now delve into the rather dark figments of our imaginations...

(San Sushi 1, as she's the only one who'd ever say 'indeed').san sushi 3

And now we will present to you a hilarious story including all the characters from digimon including willis, which have all grown up a lot over the two years with us...

TITLE:

characters bio: (will update bios as we add other characters)

Willis: (18) the humble farm boy has escaped his life in Colorado to become a street-smart city-slicker in L.A.

Tk: (17) Now in his senior year of high school, dated Kari his freshman year and broke up with her his sophmore year. Spends most of his time playing basketball.

Kari: (17) Is currently in a love/hate relationship with tk after he broke her heart. Is still on cheerleading team and dances on the side.

Davis: (17) Leader of the school's soccer team, strolls down the hallway of high school with his team members to look cool. Used to obsess over Kari but realized there were other girls in the sea.

Willis woke up and noticed two men dragging his coffee table out the door. He was being robbed! He threw off the covers and tripped over his underwear on the floor and falls face forward into a fat man's butt. The fat man mutters something about this happening way too many times.Willis vaguely remembers the bachelor party his friends threw for him last night. He squinted and realized the robbers were carrying out a girl he faintly recognized...his fiancé.

"WAIT! Anything but my coffee table! It's vintage...from Ikea!"

The robbers ignore him and continue carrying his fiancé out the door. The robber with the coffee table accidentally tripped over the fat man still sleeping on the floor. He wakes up and yells

"Is my butt really that big?"

Everyone stops and stares at Edd's buttocks.

"Edd!" Willis yells," Grab the coffee table, run for it!"

Edd and Willis run away from the robbery and leave the strippers from the bachelors party to deal with it.

Willis sat grumpily next to the window on Tokyo Air. He sadly replays what would have been a fabulous getaway if Edd had not fallen down the stairs and crushed his vintage coffee table. He hoped his best friend Miyako would cheer him up when he gets to Japan.

"I SWEAR there's a huge ass pool up on the fifth floor of our high school! Here I'll show you myself!" T.K. says as he brings up two skate punks up the stairs to the roof of the school. Kari and Davis smirk secretly at eachother as they herd the freshmen upstairs.

"Right this way." TK pushes open the door as the kids peer around the doorway.

"Whoa! This is huge, did you guys put in that mini bar too?" the kids shouted excitedly.

"Wait what?" TK, Kari and Davis stepped onto the roof as they looked around for the pool. The skateboard kids grinned evilly and slip away leaving the three seniors locked on the roof.

"DAMN! TK! That was supposed to be our trick...now we'll look like buffoons this year."

Kari crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Well you guys will," she says, "But you always do anyway. I'm still hoping to be Valedictorian of our class."

"Smart move on being absent for the first day of the school year. We'll be stuck up here all day." T.K. says.

"Dammit I was trying to make a good impression on the first day. There's this cute chick in my Calc 2 class." Davis says.

"Wait, I'm in your calc 2 class!" Kari says.

"Wow...You guys made it into calc 2?" Tk says sarcastically.

"Well at least I'm not stuck in Algebra" Davis snorts.

Tk mumbles something under his breath. "Here's some algebra for you: I have three ex-girlfriends in your calc 2 class, how many does that leave you with? ZERO."

"Dude, that's not even algebra, or adding, or subtracting. Plus there's still some other cute girl I was trying to score a date with in that class." Davis says.

"The only other girl in that class is me Davis!" Kari shouts.

" Guys, shut-up I think someone's coming up here!" Tk says with his ear to the door.

They all stand back as the door bursts open. Davis's sister, Jun, comes onto the roof making out with a teacher.

"JUN!" Davis shouts with a disgusted look on his face, "You graduated, like three years ago! What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Fujiyama?" Kari squints as she takes a better look at the teacher, "Aren't you my math teacher?"

"Eh-hem..." Mr. Fujiyama straightens himself out and pushes Jun off of him, " Yes...eh-hem, which reminds me, where were you this morning for first period?"

"STUCK UP HERE!" Kari shouts in disgust.

Tk laughs, "Oh man, this is hilarious!"

"Eww man this gross, that's my sister!" Davis yells at him.

"I know!" Tk laughs some more.

"Davis, please don't tell anyone!This can't get out to the public!" Jun says with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, of course...especially since it looks like I'll be getting an A in Calc class." Davis grins as he eyes Mr. Fujiyama.

"Oh thank-you!" Jun hugs her brother, "Everyone would have thought I was weird!"

"Oh please Jun, I'm doing this for my sake. Almost everyone in town knows you're a slut! We don't need any lawsuits. We need to keep the Motimiya name alive...and with whatever dignity is left of it." Davis says as he pushes his sister off him.

"It's not like I'm under age," Jun says as she rolls her eyes, " the court can't do anything about that. Plus I was just board and Mr.-"

"Yeah whatever, the court should ban you from this town for being gross." Davis cuts her off.

"O.K. anyways we still need to get out of here!" Kari says, " I'm missing Pshycology."

"Oh does Mr. Kajukousky still teach that class, he was really hot and we-" Jun says as she gets cut off again by her brother.

"Shut-up Jun! No one wants to hear about your whore adventures of Tokyo High school!" Davis yells at his sister again.

"Can we please get out of here?" Kari shouts.

"Yeah, here, I always make sure I have the key whenever we come up here." Mr. Fujiyama says as he opens the door.

"Eww man..." Davis says as they exit the roof.


End file.
